


Wash your hands, sweetie

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, first time meeting after the first quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: After long, painful, boring weeks apart, they are finally allowed to meet people outside their family bubble. And they won't waste another minute apart.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 50





	Wash your hands, sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this some time ago, after WTFock Down, thinking about the firs time the boys would meet after all those video calls and weeks without seeing each other.   
> Come find me on tumblr: @ayellowcurtain

* * *

Sander jumps on his bed when he hears his obnoxiously loud alarm, grabbing his phone on his nightstand, afraid he might have missed the first alarm. He checks the time, he thinks he slept tonight, but he’s not sure. All he could think about was how the government was finally letting people out, still watching what they do, avoiding big crowds, but they can finally leave their houses, meet people that don't live with them. 

Which means Sander can see Robbe and kiss him. And he couldn’t stop thinking about that while lying on his bed with closed eyes, moving around while trying to find a good position to fall asleep, even though he was too excited and not at all sleepy.

Robbe was also having problems to sleep these last few days and that was the only reason why Sander decided to wait. Or else Sander would have gone to his place at midnight. He tried sending him a few messages, but Robbe was probably already in bed, not seeing his texts asking if they could meet so he had to wait a couple of hours. The last time he checked the time it was three in the morning and now it’s seven. 

Everyone is still asleep in his house, but it doesn’t matter. Sander takes a very quick shower, putting some clothes on, texting his mom as he runs downstairs. 

_Went to Robbe’s, don’t know when I’m back <3 _

He biked as fast as he could, the streets still very much empty. He kept knocking on the door until Robbe’s mom unlocked it for him, smiling like she knew it would be him. Only then Sander realizes it’s 7 A.M for everyone else.

Not everyone was in a rush to go meet the man of their lives after so much time apart it made it feel physically painful. He thinks about apologizing or explaining himself, but the open door and the thoughts that Robbe is right there, just a few steps away from him make him let the apologies for later. 

“Wash your hand, sweetie.” She says as she steps aside and Sander smiles to her, wanting to kiss her check, hug her tightly but he can’t remember how he got here, where he touched, so he thinks it’s best to be careful. He washes his hands thoroughly and his face too, drying with the clean towel he finds hanging on the door as he rushes to Robbe’s bedroom. 

The whole apartement smells like the best coffee ever. It’s just when he’s walking out of the bathroom that he notices Robbe’s mom holding her big mug, taking small sips as she walks back to the kitchen in no rush. 

Robbe opens the door before Sander can even knock the second time, smiling so big, throwing himself at Sander, both arms tightly around his neck. His body is still warm and very much relaxed from the night, his shirt sticking to his back from sleeping the entire night in the same position as he always does when he's alone. 

“I miss you. I miss you.” Sander repeats as he kisses everything he can reach of Robbe’s face. The world feels a little normal again when he hears Robbe’s laughter, putting his hands on Sander’s face, trying to make him stop with the kisses so they can look at each other. 

“Hi…” He whispers and Sander knows he looks so in love just by hearing Robbe’s sleepy voice saying hi to him, his lips still dry from sleeping with his mouth just slightly open. Sander remembers perfectly, every detail. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He thinks out loud, noticing how Robbe’s hair grew during the weeks they couldn’t see each other like this, as close as they would like. It’s a little longer than when they met, it makes Sander think about the beach house, kissing someone else while craving to be loved by Robbe, his sweet, meaningful words the next morning. 

“Stop…” Robbe’s arms hold him tighter, hiding his face against Sander’s neck. “I missed you so fucking much, Sander.” 

“I know, I missed you too. Now you don’t have any excuses to be going to bed so late or not sleeping. No more spending your entire night talking to strangers on _Grindr…_ ” Sander raises his eyebrows and he hears Robbe’s snort against his neck, his legs slowly coming around Sander’s waist, letting him lead them back to Robbe’s bed. 

He lies down and lets Robbe stay on top of him, his weight feels so nice. Sander touches everything he can reach of his back and shoulders with no rush, just enjoying the chance of having Robbe so close again. 

On his second round exploring, he slowly puts one hand, then the other inside Robbe’s oversized, worn-out shirt, touching his skin, so soft and slowly getting colder and colder. Robbe wriggles a little with his touch, but let’s him massage and feel his skin for how much Sander needs to. 

“Can I kiss you?” He decides to ask when he can’t believe they haven’t kissed yet. Maybe Robbe doesn’t feel like it right now, but he moves his head slowly, his forehead against Sander’s shoulder when he quietly nods, turning his head so their lips can meet in the middle. 

It’s soft and slow at the start, like a normal first kiss between a normal couple would probably be, but then they can’t stop kissing. They smile against each other’s lips and always pull each other closer, never stopping their kisses. 

Sometimes it goes as slowly as it can be, and sometimes they’re desperate, never close enough, never tasting the other enough. Sander sits on the bed because Robbe pulls him to do it, finding a better position to put and lock his legs around Sander’s waist, doing the same with his arms in Sander’s neck. They’re probably moving their bodies together for a little, stopping when they’re just at the edge of doing something else, panting into each other’s already puffy lips.

“If there’s ever another quarantine, we can’t be separate, ok?” Sander asks out of breathe, opening his eyes to meet Robbe’s hazy gaze, looking like two black holes instead of his usual soft eyes. 

Robbe smiles, touching their noses, nodding his head, “Okay.” 


End file.
